


Wake Me When I'm Wiser

by AmareRose



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmareRose/pseuds/AmareRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Strider starts High School with his buddy John Ebert, hectic crazy high school life where he meets Miss Terezi Pyrope. A series of events unfold as the school year goes on. Will it be easy on this Cool Kid?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Me When I'm Wiser

**Author's Note:**

> This Prologue begins through the eyes of Dave Strider and will change from chapter to chapter.  
> 

This day is miserable.  
  
It was raining a light pour, hell add some thunder and lighting it could have been a storm. It was a good thing Bro gave you a ride to school this morning it would have been sucky to walk the whole way. Yeah you guessed it, it was the first day of High school and its starting out pretty fucking fantastic but nothing you couldn't handle you thought as you got out of the car. "Thanks Bro." you say slamming the door and pulling your jacket past your ears that were starting to turn red from the nip of the cold.   
  
"No problem lil man." Bro said looking back before backing up from the parking spot. "See you later my lil chicken nugget!!" He yelled backing quickly out of the spot earning a honk from the car behind him.   
  
"BRO!!! OH MY GOD!" You slapped your hand against your forehead looking around to make sure no one heard that. You quickly made your way inside before anyone looked your way. Luckily everyone was too worried about getting out of the rain to look back. You noticed a few familiar faces like a bubbly blonde who hopped from puddle to puddle as she made her way inside, wearing a fuchsia raincoat. Her hair peeking from her hood in messy curls, wearing a little grin. "Wish I was that excited".  You turned your attention toward the front door, relaxing your diameter as you walk into the hall fixing your shades like it didn't matter they were soaked and made it hard for you to see.  
  
"Hey Dave!" A familiar goofy voice called to you as you turned your head towards the lockers. A short scrawny boy with bright blue eyes that hid behind rectangle glasses stood there grinning and taking off his soaked hat, a green book bag over his right shoulder. "Over here!"  
  
"Hey John, whats up?" You said coolly walking over ignoring the squeak of your shoes against of the hall floor.  
  
"Just got here before you. Was that "My lil chicken nugget"  you and Bro?" He holds in a snicker, bringing his hand to his mouth to cover his big grin as you glare at him.   
  
"No! that want me. I don't know who your talking about, but i feel sorry for the poor sap." You play it off rejecting any of john replies with "Nope."   
  
A new voice rings into your ears...  "Of course you wouldn't admit to being the one causing the commotion out side. Wouldn't that be how you say ironic? Surprised you didn't think of it." You turn around to see a slender girl with short blonde hair and a intelligent way of speaking. It was your cousin-or-whatever Rose. It wasn't that you we related by blood or anything, her mom was related to your bro by their parents who married. So it was kinda all step-sibling stuff. Didn't last long like a lot of things in their crooked family. It's complicated, Bro says when he tries to explain it. You just think it's a shitty excuse, but you'd rather not know about it. She raises her thin eye brow in a questioning manner with a slight smirk on her lips.   
  
"Hey Rose! Got your schedule yet?" John smiled politely. He ever only saw rose when she came over to visit with her mom. We'd all watch movies together like horror flicks, pretty chummy. I don't know if he could hold a conversation on his own with her though but john would probably do a lot better then you. Rose had a way of getting into your mind and toying with you. Her comment about you losing your chance at being ironic kinda ticked you off, even though its nothing serious, so you dismiss it to the back of your mind.   
  
"Yes, you can pick them up in your home rooms. I got here early so I had first dibs." Rose holds up a green paper with a list of classes and room numbers. "I suggest after getting settled into your classes, try getting into a club or something early. It'll look great on your record."   
  
"Nah that's not my style Rose." You lean against the locker behind you.   
  
"Yes yes the lone wolf. Whatever you intend to do. I intend to widen my surroundings." Rose tucked away her schedule into her folder. "The bell is going to ring better get to class."   
  
"Sure." You shrug and follow Rose along with John down the hall passing the other kids skimming them over as you walk looking for familiar faces. Most were familiar but like how you see faces constantly when you shop in a grocery store or seeing the same guy on the bus over and over, but never making eye contact. There were clearly a lot of kids, it felt like a sea of dark faces only the familiars having even a shape in the crowd. The bell rang as you made your way into the class a row of papers placed on the desks going in alphabetical order from last name. You eye the papers making your way down the line and pluck yours up from one of the desks grabbing a seat close to John.   
  
Dave Strider - Home room 513   
  
  
You continued down the page reading off the other classes;   
  
 Biology, English, World History, Gym (Lunch) Art 1, Math , Health, and Choir.   
  
 You roll your eyes off the paper peering at the rest of the students who enter the class one by one. You wonder what the beginning of high school life will bring to you... focusing your attention to the clock the minute hand seems to click even slower "ugh come on" you think to yourself as you sigh and slink back into your chair.


End file.
